mahoushoujo_sitefandomcom-20200213-history
Aya Asagiri (New Timeline)
is a new version of Aya, born after the original had reset the timeline and altered certain events. Apearance Aya is a fair-skinned girl with shoulder-length black hair, her eyes are a mixture of pink and brown, and is usually seen wearing her black school uniform. Personality Due to her original self that was resetting the timeline, this Aya has more or less the same personality she had before she received her stick; a meek, shy and lonely girl and more or less trapped in near constant depression and thoughts about suicide due to her toxic lifestyle and nearly being drained of any will to live due to it. History Her past is more or less follows that of her original self, she was born shortly before midnight as the older of two female twins, with her twin sister. Afterward, Aya and her sister were given up for adoption as their mother died during the childbirth, their father disappeared, and their relatives did not want to take custody of them. As a result, Aya was adopted by Jirou Asagiri and Momoko Asagiri, a couple that had a son named Kaname Asagiri, who had opted for adoption after Momoko had a miscarriage and become sterile, after which she lived an unlucky and sad life. Story After her previous incarnation had altered the timeline and prevented all of her friends to suffering, the new Aya found herself back to her old abusive lifestyle of putting up with both the emotional abuse of her adoptive father and the physical abuse of her adoptive brother and putting up with the constant bullying of her classmate Sarina Shizukume, much like her previous self she was selected by the Mahou Shoujo Site, but instead of Nana, the admin who chose her was Ichi, who then delivered to her the Smartphone Stick (Tsuyuno's old Stick) but was intercepted by her original incarnation. Abilities Freeze Time In the new timeline instead of receiving her Gun Stick, Aya instead received the Smartphone Stick that has the ability to Stop and Freeze time but instead of receiving it from Nana, Ichi was the one who delivered it to her instead. Trivia * Her name Aya means color and design. * Her adoptive surname Asagiri means morning fog. * Aya and her sister are the first couple of twins to appear, the second couple of twins are Ray and May. * In theory, Aya is also Tsuyuno's older sister, since she was the first that came out of the maternal's womb. ** Despite being Tsuyuno's older sister, she is shorter than her. * She is the granddaughter of Kii Kogami, character of Mahou Shoujo of the End. * Aya suffers from insomnia. * Aya's hobby includes reading. * Aya likes animals, chocolate, fruit, plush animals and meat. ** Aya dislikes sports, conversation and to stand in front of people. * The reason why Aya moved to another middle school was never explained. * Aya's birthday is on April 8, a day before Tsuyuno's. ** Aya's zodiac sign is Aries, along with Tsuyuno Yatsumura, Sayuki Ringa and Kayo Komura. * This Aya is the version from the 152nd timeline created by her original self in her attempts to obtain the Smartphone stick to save the world in the original timeline and obtain her own happiness in the process as well due to Kaname's order. Category:Characters Category:Magical girls Category:Female Characters Category:Mahou Shoujo Site Category:Humans